Make Out first, Study later
by CutePiglet
Summary: Studying for your finals can be really exhausting. Yami's desperate for a break and tries to drag Yugi away from his books. Quite literally. YxYY


**Author's note: **This is me fighting writer's block. This is me crying over the fact that I can't write ANYTHING. This is me apologizing to all of you lovelies out there who are still waiting for me to update my other stories. THIS IS ME TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE.

Okay, I'm done.

* * *

><p>"I hate everything."<p>

A loud snort came from the other side of the room and Yami looked over his shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow. His boyfriend eyed him curiously with trembling lips, which were about to burst into a wide, amused grin. Then, a short yet loud laugh came out of those small lips and Yami hung his head.

"Everything? Jeez, guess I should leave the room before you kill me."

Yami put his hand on his desk, gave a rough push so his chair rolled to the other side of the room, right next to Yugi. Both of them were studying for their final exam of university and Yami was that kind of person that could only focus for so long before his brain would simply refuse to absorb any more information. Besides, they had been at it for at least two hours already.

Unfortunately, Yugi was the complete opposite and could study for eight hours without taking one break. When Yami heard, he told him that he was probably an alien and had to be checked out because not one _human being _should be able to do that. Or maybe he just really hated studying.

"No, don't go. You're the only thing that gives me enough motivation to continue studying."

"No, I'm not. It's all you. And your hate."

Rolling his eyes, Yami tapped him on the nose with his pen and grinned. "Leave me and my hate alone."

"Fine, go back to studying."

Yami threw his head back and let out a dramatic sigh. "I hate this subject, I hate uni, I hate our teacher, I hate that exam and I hate everything else_. _If I read one more sentence out of that book, I will tear it to shreds, burn it, throw it out of the window and eat it."

Yugi blinked and opened his mouth to respond, but it turned out he found the comment so peculiar that the only thing he could do was stare at the other's exposed neck.

"Not necessarily in that order," Yami said, still staring at the ceiling and knowing his boyfriend too well.

Yugi let out another snigger and turned back to his notes. "You really _do _need a break. Your brain isn't functioning anymore."

"Great, so you coming?"

"Yami."

"You need a break, too."

"No, I don't." Yugi quickly grabbed his desk when Yami teasingly started tugging at the back of his shirt. "You go have a break, I'll be fine. Yami. _Yami. _Stop-annoying-me!"

The small tug-o-war continued for a few seconds until Yami (accidentally of course) went overboard and was just in time to dodge the eraser that went flying towards his face. He threw his pen back in retaliation, but Yugi caught it and stuck out his tongue.

Feeling a rush of excitement pumping through his body, something he had really missed, Yami darted across the room, towards his bed to grab his pillow. Though, Yugi was onto him and practically flew off his chair to follow him. Yelps, bursts of laughter and cries of both pain and victory could be heard from at least fifty feet away as the two tried to assault each other with their pillows.

Ever since the last semester started, neither of them had had some free time to enjoy each other's company. The only way to spend time together was by studying in the same room, but even that was not satisfying enough because they would sit back-to-back and not talk to each other. At least their first year of university would be over in a few weeks and Yami was looking forward to being able to spend some time with the other again.

Yugi's face was flushed with a healthy glow and his laughter rang through the small room. His back was pressed to the white sheets of the bed, his body curled up and his hands high up in the air, trying to block the attacks. Yami had managed to steal his pillow, throw it to the other side of the room, climb onto the bed and hover over him with his fluffy weapon.

"Okay, okay! You win! Just stop," he sniggered, clutching his stomach and looking up at Yami with pleading, violet eyes.

With a rather smug grin, Yami dropped the pillow onto the floor and twisted his body so he could lie next to him. "Glad you finally admitted defeat. 'Twas about time. My hands were getting tired."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yugi remarked dryly.

"You're so compassionate." Smiling, Yami turned his head and was just in time to make eye contact. It had been way too long since he had seen that playful, happy and loving sparkle in Yugi's eyes.

"I know." Yugi pushed himself up so he could crawl over to the other and gently lean down so they could share a kiss. If he was going to be honest, Yami had almost forgotten _how _to kiss since he couldn't even remember the last time they had a moment like this.

But just like he had expected, there was nothing to worry about. As soon as he closed his eyes, his lips moved to their own accord and he could feel that familiar warm feeling in his stomach, which spread through his entire body. His hands wandered to the small of Yugi's back where they sneaked under his thin shirt so he could place them on the warm skin.

The kiss only lasted a minute, but it was enough to let Yami know how much he had missed that addicting feeling. It was almost like a drug that he needed in order to function, especially if he had lots of studying to do.

Yugi smiled against his lips and pulled back, but only a few centimeters so his breath still ghosted over Yami's. "Okay. Time to get back to work."

"…" Before Yami could even blink, Yugi had already jumped off the bed and was on his way back to his books. "Oi!"

Yugi guffawed and yelped when Yami looped an arm around his waist and pulled him back to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>… So sorry that I've been dead for a while. This is just a small fluffy one-shot to get me back into writing again. Because I swear, every time I open my documents, I just stare at the screen and my brain just… dies on the spot. I literally can't think of _anything _to add to my unfinished chapters. Even though I have it all written out on paper, I JUST CAN'T WRITE IT.

It's very frustrating and I hope this one-shot will help me get through this horrible writer's block. And I really hope y'all will forgive me because I honestly feel terrible about it. ;-;

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this small, fluffy, Puzzle-y, kissy, mushy one-shot. If it made you smile, then that's totally a bonus!

Until next time! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out x3


End file.
